


Cherry's Tutoring Service's origin

by onedaysomedaytoday



Series: Big family of Skaters [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cherry Blossom does NOT tolerate someone hurting his son, Fluff, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyan Reki Protection Squad, Kyan Reki always has bandages on him, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kyan Reki is clumsy, Kyan Reki is school smart but dumb at the same time, Or at least its slowly beginning to form ;), Parental Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Protect Kyan Reki, Protective Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaysomedaytoday/pseuds/onedaysomedaytoday
Summary: How Cherry decided that the boys will be tutored by him in all subjects that he deems necessary.ORReki shows he's smart and Cherry decides that he will help his boys in school because no one helped him in school.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Shadow & Kyan Reki, pre-relationship Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, pre-relationship Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Big family of Skaters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161512
Comments: 70
Kudos: 761





	Cherry's Tutoring Service's origin

Cherry. 

It was a typical Saturday Night at S, however due to Joe having to cater a wedding tomorrow, he was still at his restaurant preparing for the event. This meant that Cherry was alone at S, which was _fine,_ but he had gotten used to Joe being by his side. _But if anyone ever asked him he’d deny it of course._

As he was skating along the path to find somewhere higher up to watch tonight's beef between Langa and Shadow. He repressed a smile remembering that Langa had declared a beef against Shadow, because he wouldn’t agree to a mystery favor that Langa refused to explain before Shadow accepted. 

Cherry came to watch but not because he didn’t already _know_ the outcome, he had come to make sure no one sustains an injury because they were all so _reckless._

_“CHERRY!”_

_Speaking of recklessness, I must have summoned the most reckless of them all,_ Cherry didn’t need to turn his head to know Reki skating towards him excitedly, and even _if_ Cherry slightly smiled under his mask, no one would ever know. 

Reki was the kind of kid that had no sense of danger. One would think he’d be at least _a little_ wary considering how scared of supernatural things he is, but no it’s almost like he enjoys stressing Cherry out _just like another green-haired chef, Joe must’ve been teaching him to get under my skin or something._

“Cherry! Look what I learned,” and as Reki prepared to show him a trick by flipping with his skateboard around the curve of the path; like a snowboarder does, _Langa has been teaching him recently._ Just as Reki launches off the ground another skater rams into him and sends him flying.

Reki slammed against the ground. Hard. 

“Get out of the way loser,” the taller man sneered, as he skated past Reki laying face down motionless with his skateboard flipped over that skidding to a stop next to him. 

Cherry didn't hesitate, “Carla.” 

“That skater is known as John Doe, he has been arrested multiple times for public intoxication or aggravated assault.” Carla replied, “An anonymous tip has just been left for the police letting them know that he is currently engaging in illegal substances.” 

Cherry nodded satisfied, _How dare he? This was unacceptable._ Cherry was not going to tolerate it, no one gets to harm his family, ever. Reki now had gotten off the ground, his nose was bleeding and his hands were also in a poor state. 

Getting off his board Cherry knelt down, and began to look over Reki, “Can you sit up straight?” 

With a groan Reki listened and sat up slowly, “That was embarrassing but I guess it was my fault for not looking if there was someone behind me.” 

Cherry pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, _Of course it wasn’t your fault Reki, how were you to know a barbarian was skating behind you,_ is what Cherry wanted to say, but what he did say was, “Carla analyze Reki’s injuries.” 

“Analyzing Red son’s injuries,” Carla confirmed. Cherry blushed slightly under his mask, _Joe must have changed Reki’s name in Carla’s system because no one else has access to his board._

“Analysis complete,” Carla declared, “No serious injuries, a minor nosebleed, two-day old bruisng on his left leg, his right palm has 19.2 centimeters squared of injury, and no sign of concussion.” 

Cherry mentally filed away the fact that Reki seemed to have two-day old bruising on his left leg as Reki tilted his head to the side while pursing his lips slightly, “That’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” Cherry asked as he was holding the handkerchief to Reki’s nose, and (gently) grabbing Reki’s uninjured hand to have him hold the fabric against his nose, so he could grab some antiseptic from this hidden compartment in Carla, that he was _forced_ to install because of Reki, Langa, and Miya. 

“The surface area on my palm is actually 24.834 centimeters squared” Reki began to talk, “Carla would have been right but she didn’t to account for the fact the I actually scratched in between my fingers when I landed as well as my palm and when incorporating those values into the equation then it's actually 24.834 centimeters squared.” 

_Was Carla wrong?_ Cherry was in disbelief, _How did Reki know all of that? And correct Carla as well? First let me be sure he’s actually right._ “Carla?” 

“Rescanning,” Carla replied as a red light emitted from his board once again, scanning Reki’s hand, “Red son’s area of injury on his hand is 24.8 cenitmeters squared.” 

Cherry hummed while rapping Reki’s right hand, his hand seems to always be wrapped these days. It’s become rare to see Reki without bandages rather than with. _Cherry was so close to bubble wrapping the boy. How does one get injured so often?_ Cherry pressed his lips together underneath his mask, _Reki has no regard for his own safety._

Offering Reki a hand to help him up after properly bandaging his hand, Cherry asked, “Reki how are your grades?” 

Reki was confused by the question that seemed to come out of nowhere. “Ummm,” he gripped his chin and squinted a little, “I’m not sure, I don’t think I’m doing bad though….why?” 

_Why won’t he just answer?_ Cherry pondered, “Carla what are Reki’s grades at the moment?” 

Reki gasped dramatically and placed his bandaged hand over his heart, “You don't trust me-” 

Reki was cut off by Carla, “Reki currently has All A’s in all his courses, except for Traditional Japanese it is a B.”

Cherry knew Reki wasn’t _stupid,_ despite way he acts sometimes _like challenging ADAM,_ but how was he to know he was so _smart?_ Cherry was actually a little insulted, the one subject that was close to his actual profession, was the one Reki was doing the worst in? That is _unacceptable_. At this moment, poor Reki didn’t realize that Cherry had decided to tutor him in Traditional Japanese. 

Reki broke Cherry out of his train of thought by shouting, “Hurry Cherry! We have to see Langa win!” Before taking off on his board to the end of the S track just in time to see Langa win. 

Reki began cheering excitedly, and he ran up to Langa to celebrate his victory with him. But Langa rather than being happy, he won, he was glaring at Reki? 

Reki immediately began to pout, “Why are you glaring Langa? Is it because I didn’t see the entire beef? How did you even know-” 

Langa didn’t even bother answering, he just grabbed Reki’s freshly bandaged arm and began to inspect it, “How?” he insisted harshly as ran his fingers lightly against the wrapped bandage, Reki was slowly turning redder than his hair. 

Although Cherry’s eyes softened slightly no one ~~but Joe~~ would be able to tell. There was something nostalgic watching Reki and Langa interact, _I wonder when they’ll confess to each other, I hope they don’t miss their chance like … if ADAM hadn’t-_

Cherry’s train of thought was broken by Reki spouting _really exact measurements_ while analyzing Langa’s board without any type of calculator. _Reki was rounding to four decimal places? Can Reki really do all that mental math immediately?_ Cherry began thinking of all possibilities in tutoring Reki, maybe he could teach him how to create a skateboard like Carla? 

“Right Cherry?” Reki asked, while turning around to face Cherry, with his back now to Langa. 

Cherry blinked at Reki in an attempt to signal that he should repeat the question. 

Reki asked again, “It was an accident that was unavoidable, it wasn’t my fault. Right, Cherry?” while nodding his head viciously, as if the harder he nodded his head the quicker Cherry would agree with him. 

Unfortunately for Reki although it wasn’t his fault, but “You should not have attempted to perform a snowboarding trick with other skaters nearby, not everyone is willing to skate around you.” 

Reki immediately paled, Langa grabbed Reki’s shoulder and turned him back around to face him, “You tried the skateboarding trick I was teaching you? Here? Now? Already? You only started learning it two days ago!” 

With all the blood rushing to his face and Langa being _so close,_ Reki couldn’t form proper sentences, “Well, erhm I was, you see...” 

Luckily, Shadow came and picked both boys off the ground and into his arms, “What are you troublemakers whispering about over here? Is it about what favor you’re going to make me do because of the beef?” 

Shadow began to spin around making both boys dizzy and only stopped when Cherry let out a warning glare, “Shadow.”

Shadow huffed but placed both boys on the ground. As Reki and Langa tried to regain their balance from being spun, Cherry handed Reki his business card and said, “Meet me here Saturday morning from 9 am to 11 am, I will be tutoring you in Traditional Japanese.” 

“HUH?” 

Poor Reki didn’t understand why he had to be tutored when he had a B, and Langa had the audacity to be holding back laughter, _Fine Langa just you wait, you think I’m going to be dragged into this alone?_

“Langa has a C in Traditional Japanese.” Rei quickly exposed, trying to get out of Cherry’s impromptu tutoring session. 

“REKI!” Langa gasped, he could not _believe Reki had just dragged him into this._

However, Cherry had already suspected Langa would not be familiar with Traditional Japanese, and was going to invite him too, “Perfect I’ll see you both Saturday Morning” 

This time both boys gasped, and tried to sputter some excuses to get out of the extra school work, but before they could think of any valid reason. Miya pulled up on his skateboard, “Guys you better listen to what Mom says or else I’ll tell Dad.” 

Cherry’s eye twitched slightly, as he _chose to ignore the mom and dad joke,_ he placed a firm hand on Miya’s shoulder to ask a more pressing issue, “You aren’t implying that they’ll only listen to me, if you threaten to tell Joe are you Miya?” 

Miya, realizing his mistake, smiled innocently at Cherry, “No! Of course not, mom. I was just letting them know that you AND Joe would be mad at them.” 

With the buzzing of his phone Cherry pulled it out of his pocket, which gave Miya the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue out at Reki and Langa while Cherry was preoccupied. 

Langa’s jaw dropped slightly in disbelief that both Reki _and_ Miya were out to get him today, while Reki stuck his tongue out right back at Miya. Unfortunately at that point Cherry had already put his phone back in his pocket, in time to catch him which resulted in a vein that popped out on Cherry’s head. 

“Reki you don’t want to start studying now, do you?” Cherry asked in a deceivingly calm tone. 

However despite how the question was asked Reki _knew_ better, “No no no, actually” Reki checked his bare wrist, “My mom said I should be home right now.” With that Reki dropped his board and skated away shouting, “BYE GUYS!” 

Langa watched Reki skate away for a moment before turning back to Cherry and Miya, “Me too. Bye.” and skated away like Reki had. 

Cherry raised an eyebrow at their fleeing figures, before asking Miya, “What are your grades-” 

And before Cherry could even finish the question, he looked and found Miya and Shadow had already skated away in the opposite direction. 

_Well the jokes on them, I will not allow them to have anything less than exemplary scores._ Cherry declared to himself. Cherry decided that ~~his kids~~ the boys will be tutored by him in all subjects he deemed necessary. He was actually _a little excited?_ No one in his family was able to help him in school, so Cherry jumped at the opportunity to offer his assistance. Especially when Reki had effortlessly displayed so much potential. _It would be a crime not to nurture young minds,_ Cherry tried to reason with himself. 

“Carla, send a message to Joe telling him I will be meeting him at the restaurant to discuss the new tutoring schedule of Reki, Langa, and Miya.” Cherry began to skate towards the familiar route to the restaurant. _Just to discuss the children’s education, not because he hadn’t physically seen Joe for two days._ If anyone even tried to imply that he missed Joe, and was using the boys as an excuse to see him, he’d deny it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO ! Cherry is going to be tutoring the boys bc he's book smart Dad, while Joe is probably more life advice Dad. This is all also pre-relationship. Also I think Miya would definitely be the kind of lil brother who tries to get his brothers in trouble because he finds it funny. Expect Cherry to be INVESTED in all their academic careers. Oh and are you guys wondering what Langa want Shadow to do for him? 😉 
> 
> Please Let me know what you think and as always don't forget to drink some water.  
> (I'm also still working on cookies p.2 😉)


End file.
